Morimura Konoha
(Defender) |number= 20 (Manyuuji) 2 (Inazuma Japan) |team= Manyuuji (GO) Inazuma Japan Earth Eleven |seiyuu= Yūki Aoi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Morimura Konoha (森村 好葉) is a defender for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"An introvert girl who has no experience in sports. She loves animals and often visits the zoo."'' Appearance Konoha has dark green hair shaped into two big buns. She is short and has a small body. The color of her eyes are black. Personality Konoha is quite shy and very reserved. She is also shown to be scared many times, like when a Teikoku player was in front of her or when Shindou Takuto shouted at her. Konoha also seems to be quite lonely, as seen when neglecting training, she asked a lone owl at the bird forest if it was alone just like her. She loves animals and always smiling with them instead of fearing like how she usually does. After the match against Mach Tiger, she has started to be less intimidated and has became more positive and confident as shown when she was determined on winning the FFIV2 in episode 14. Background Konoha used to be bullied a lot by other people. She then stopped talking to anyone and stayed away from them but still got bullied. She was mainly bullied for having an irritating look because of her face. These events made her become reserved and scared of interacting with people, especially girls. Plot (Galaxy) She first appeared in the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Inazuma Japan. In episode 1, Konoha was shown in Manyuuji's soccer team. She was then choosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a defender for Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, Inazuma Japan had an exhibition match with Teikoku. During the match, she was scared of Sasaki and let him steal the ball easily. Tenma asked if Konoha was alright and she said she had never played soccer before, which shocked him. In episode 2, Konoha was the last one to introduce herself. She was shown to be easily tired of all the training like Manabe and Minaho. In episode 3, Konoha got scared the same way she did in the exhibition match when she tried stop a player from Fire Dragon but let them pass through easily. In the second half, when she heard Tenma's encouragements and saw Matatagi's determination, she thought that they must have misunderstood him. In episode 4, Konoha didn't show up for training like some other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. She was seen watching a couple of birds. The next day, Tenma tried to persuade her to go practice but she refused, saying it won't matter if she was there or not. In episode 5, Konoha took the withdrawal exam. Although she seemed reluctant to fail it even after the others were done, she made a seemingly lucky trick shot, thus staying in the team. In episode 6, in the match between Big Waves, she was about to get the ball but then Sakura purposely stepped on her foot to steal it. During half-time, Sakura apologized to her but she didn't say anything. In episode 7, Tsurugi passed the ball to her and she was about to get it but then Sakura purposely bumped on her and both of them fell down. While Aoi was helping both of them, Konoha was about to say something to Sakura but couldn't when she glared at her. In episode 8, she was training with the other members of Inazuma Japan. The next day, since there was no practice, Sakura invited her to go with her to the Soccer Garden Shopping Mall which she agreed. The two of them were hanging out together at the shopping mall and they both seemed get along well after the incident. Later, when Tenma came back from the police station, she was seen assembled together because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the police. Manabe and Minaho then told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. On the day of the match between Shamshir, after Kusaka attacked the three players from Shamshir who insulted him, Konoha told Kusaka he is scared because she also felt the same way. Later, she told Tenma that Kusaka is scared that everyone will leave him if he cannot be strong. In episode 9, after the first-half ended, she remained quiet when Shindou told Tenma to remove Kusaka in the second-half. The others also agreed but thanks to Tenma, he convinced them to let Kusaka stay. They all somehow agreed. In the second-half, when Kusaka managed to steal the ball from Said Ashraf, the ball went towards her but she failed to get it. However, it was saved thanks to Minaho. Later, she was happy that Kusaka was finally able to have control over his Berserker Mode and was impressed when he scored the third goal with his hissastu, Kyoubou Head. The match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning with a score of 3-2. In episode 10, she and the other members of Inazuma Japan were training together in the black room for the past three days. On the third day, everyone decided that they will win FFIV2 even though they didn't need to which surprised Manabe and Minaho. Sakura then asked her about wanting to win or not. However, she was unable to answer which made Sakura pout and Konoha said sorry. In episode 11, she lost her confidence of staying in Shinsei Inazuma Japan and left. Tenma, Aoi and Kusaka found her at the zoo playing with a rabbit. Then, Tenma had a conversation with her and she told him about how she used to be bullied by other people and being called "irritating" by them because of her face. Kusaka came in and tried to persuade her but failed as she ran away. Konoha then saw a cat who was walking on the street as a truck was about to hit it and she saved the cat in the blink of eye. Tenma, Kusaka and Aoi tried to persuade her once more time and she agreed on coming back. In episode 12, she kept staying away from Kusaka whenever he approached to apologize for unintentionally calling her "irritating" on the previous incident when she left Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In the match between Mach Tiger, she still hadn't gotten over her fear and kept letting the opponents pass through which gave Mach Tiger the first goal with Tamugan Jar's Ivory Crash. She started to blame herself and cried. However, Kusaka turned into his Berserker Mode and confessed that he loves her, which surprised the team. Konoha blushed and was surprised that someone likes her. Later, Napa Ladam was near her and she was hesistated to stop it but thanks to Kusaka's encouraging words, she was able to get over her fear and unleashed her hissastu to steal the ball. Then, Shinsei Inazuma Japan tied the score with Kusaka's Kyoubou Head and Shindou's Kami no Takuto FI. The first-half ended as she apologized to Kusaka that she couldn't accept his feelings but Kusaka just smiled and was happy that she had cheered up again. She then recieved a towel from Aoi who said she was shocked about Kusaka's confession and Konoha's apology. For the first time, Konoha didn't look reserved while talking and said that she will face with Kusaka's feelings when she becomes more straight-forward. In episode 13, she successfully stole the ball from Kaolan Sagot with Konoha Roll. She was about to stop Bark Sepakro's pass to Mei Pakudi but the ball made a curve and went to Kaolan Sagot's possession. She followed Manabe's command of stopping a pass at the right side but the ball actually went to the left side. However, the pinch was saved thanks to Kusaka. After Shinsei Inazuma Japan scored the second goal, she followed Manabe's command once more time of passing the ball to Kusaka and it was successful. In episode 14, while everyone was excited about the finals, Konoha said that she wants to win FFIV2 confidently for the first time which made the whole team surprised. During the practice match between Resistance Japan, she also couldn't catch up to them like the other 7 members and also participated in the training in the black room after losing to Resistance Japan with a score of 3-1. In episode 15, she didn't participate the practice but instead training on using the surfboard while shooting the ball in the hologram of black room. In episode 16, she used Konoha Roll and successfully stole the ball from Yuri Averin. In episode 17, while she and most of the team discouraged because Storm Wolf scored another goal, after hearing Tenma's encouragements and Kusaka's speech, she remembered the match between Mach Tiger. Then, she and everyone decided to continue because they don't want to lose the match When she stole the ball from Zauru Merev, her body unleashed out some green aura of Soul that resembled a fox which surprised herself and the whole team. After Inazuma Japan won the match with a score of 5-4, she was shocked when Storm Wolf's members revealing to be aliens and seeing the floating space ship. In episode 18, after hearing the truth about FFIV2 from Bitway Ozrock and Gouenji, she started to get scared because she thought that it was impossible to win against aliens. Later, when Kuroiwa revealed himself to be Kageyama Reiji, he explained to Shinsei Inazuma Japan about Soul. She couldn't believe that there was a beast existing inside her. In episode 19, she went to the zoo and was feeding a rabbit until Aoi came. Aoi told Konoha that she will also go to space because she was worried for Tenma and couldn't leave him alone. The next day, she and the other members of Earth Eleven had a match against Raimon. In episode 20, she and the other members of Earth Eleven went searching for the suspicious that Tetsukado noticed in Galaxy Nauts Gou who later revealed to be Nishizono Shinsuke. In Sandorius, she was seen watching a strange animal with Kusaka and she said that it is cute. However, the two of them later got lost from each other. In episode 21, when she reunited with the other members, she also brought back a strange item like most of the members. She was seen holding a strange purple caterpillar-like creature. In episode 23, she was unhappy at the fact that everybody was being fretful and furious, remembering how other people used to tease her when she was younger. When Kusaka nearly lost his temper, she cried out to him to stop because she hated seeing people being rude. Later, when Zanakurou was switched into the field, he asked her who in Sandorius Eleven looked the scariest, and she answered Barga Zachs and Kazerma Woorg. He then gave advice to her regarding on "how to protect her teammates": by playing hide-and-seek with Sandorius' team, they will only be chasing her and the others would be safe. He then told her to the strategy seriously. Konoha then told Tenma that she wanted to protect the others, which made Tenma remember the fox-shaped aura during the match with Storm Wolf. After the match resumed, she passed Kazerma Woorg but got the ball stolen by Barga. However, she successfully stole the ball by activating Fox, her Soul. Later she used Fox again to steal the ball from Kazerma and was successful, passing the ball to Tenma. In episode 25, during the practice, she began to suspect Fake Tsurugi. She had a conversation with Sakura and stated he didn't look like himself. Though, Fake Tsurugi heard their conversation and scanned his memories of Tsurugi's data. He sucessfully acted like the real Tsurugi after talking to her and Sakura. Although both they did convince that it was the "usual" Tsurugi, Konoha still seemed to suspect him. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'DF Kumo no Ito ' *'DF Konoha Roll' *'DF 'Konoha Rendezvous Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Fox' Trivia *Konoha means leaf, a pun on her hissatsu. *Some of her Soul aura was shown in episode 17. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul User